


The Other Side

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Kylo Ren, Ben Solo Is In There Somewhere, Demons, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Halloween, Kylo The Demon King of Ice, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magical Smut...YES, Mirror smut, Rey The Faerie Queen of Fire, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soulmates, They Are Cursed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Kylo, The Demon King of Ice and Rey, The Faerie Queen of Fire are deeply, madly, crazy in love. Their species pitted against each other all their lives, their love causing unbalance in their world...What do they do when a curse is placed on them, one that only allows them to touch once a year, on Halloween. And in between that, they only way they can communicate is with a small, cracked mirror.Let's find out, shall we?





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minkel23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkel23/gifts).

> This is my short fic (ha ha) for the beautiful and amazingly talented [Minkel23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkel23/pseuds/Minkel23) who is without a doubt one of the kindest, loveliest people in the fandom. It has been an absolute pleasure to write for you, especially since your stories inspire me so much. I really hope you enjoy what I have done with your prompts. 
> 
> Biggest thank you to my beta, who shall also remain anon, because the jig would be up if I thanked you by name. You are amazing. Also, to the countless people I have spoken to about this idea <3
> 
> Everyone, this is my first time writing fantasy and when the anon is off, you will know that this is completely out of my comfort zone. But I am so excited for the challenge and I really hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

**Chapter One**

Kylo felt cold, felt it piercing through his chest and leaving him almost immobile. Being the Demon King of Ice, there was a certain irony to it—cold literally ran through his veins and the pain he caused others was now turned around on him. Although the cruel element had the same effect internally as it did externally, the pain he felt was a thousand times worse. The heart inside his chest that beat for one woman alone felt empty, broken into a billion shards that would only be repaired and whole once she was in his arms again. **   
**

The situation that they had gotten themselves into was so dire, so hopeless, that most days he couldn’t stand it; being here while she was there. It had been three hundred and sixty-four days since he last kissed her, since he last worshipped every inch of her skin, since he last told her he loved her and she’d actually heard him.  **   
**

Most days, he tried to remind himself that it could be worse, that if they didn’t possess the small, magic twin mirror set, they wouldn’t even get to see each other. It was the only thing that kept him going, and even then it wasn’t enough. Seeing her, that beautiful face every day and not being able to touch it, watching her mouth move but unable to hear what she was saying—it was torture.  **   
**

The curse that was put on them five years ago brought even more pain as the days passed. At least tomorrow he would get to hold her, he would get to be in her presence and kiss those full lips like he dreamed of every single night, to finally be inside the one woman that could bring him to his knees. And, it would also give them a chance to try and break it, something they worked on each year that they were able to meet.  **   
**

It would be a long road and it most certainly wouldn’t be easy. They had tried so many times and had failed. When Snoke had cursed them, cursed them just because they were in love all those years ago, they knew it wouldn’t be something simple to break. He was one of the most notorious and powerful warlocks in the universe and he  _ hated _ interbreeding between faeries and demons...called it an abomination. They were on different sides, not at war per say, but still not on the best of terms. **   
**

Demons ruled the darkness of the world, faeries ran in the light. Never before had two fallen in love, and Snoke said it threw off the balance of the universe, that it would unearth unspeakable things into the lands…not that it would particularly bother him. When it came to Rey, Kylo was selfish, he couldn’t of helped it if he tried.  **   
**

He groaned, his head in his hands as the realisation that they may never be allowed to be fully together came to his mind. The thought that he would have to live in this darkness forever, his only reprieve a small cracked mirror that lay in his hands. **   
**

* * *

_ Kylo was pissed off. Pissed off at his uncle, pissed off at his parents, pissed off at the world. They didn’t understand him, didn’t get that he was trying his goddamn hardest to be what they wanted him to be. He knew he was powerful, he knew that being a demon came with consequences, but being reminded of his mistakes every second of every day wasn’t helping him contain the darkness—it only made the entire thing worse.  _ **   
**

_ It was cold out, but it didn’t bother him, he never felt it. He’d walked for what seemed like hours, time meaning nothing to him as images of his uncle shouting at him in front of all his peers rocked through his brain. He hated being his protégé, he hated being the nephew of the renowned Luke Skywalker.  _ **   
**

_ The night was dark and the moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the road in front of him. He was deep in the forest, one he used to play in as a child. It was a funny thing being a demon, of not being scared of any monsters that lay in the darkest depths of the world. There was no need to be afraid, since he was the monster. He was the one that people feared, hated and ran away from.  _ **   
**

_ It wasn’t that he didn’t like it—he did. Just sometimes, sometimes it all seemed so unfair. He was born the way he was and he had no say in what he was, who he was. He was a demon and that’s how everyone saw him. Well, humans only saw him when he allowed them to—which was decidedly never. But everyone else, the faeries, witches and warlocks, the angels...they all saw him as the bad guy.  _ **   
**

_ His legs were still moving and he knew where they were leading him—to the lake he used to throw stones in as a young boy, where he would swim in with his father when they had actually gotten along. He hasn’t been here in years, but he remembered it feeling special, beautiful and he dreamed of it often—more and more recently.  _ **   
**

_ His large black boots scuffed along the trail down to the riverbank, and he stopped, his ears prickling as he heard a sound—no—a melody, someone singing...and it was almost angelic.  _ **   
**

_ He stopped, refusing to move as he listened to the voice float through the trees; it was a girl. But what girl? he thought. There certainly were no demons around here, no one he had ever shown this place to, but someone, someone with a voice sweeter than his favourite sugary cereal was in his safe space. And instead of the usual anger, the constant annoyance he felt on a daily basis, he instead felt lighter, better, even.  _ **   
**

_ It was a strange feeling, after being in the darkness for most of his life, feeling this pull towards whatever creature was making these melodic sounds, all but dragging him into the light he had hidden from for so long.  _ **   
**

_ He picked up his pace and walked faster, finally coming out at the clearing next to the water, his breath heavy and laboured, not knowing what he expected to find. But whatever it was—it wasn’t this.  _ **   
**

_ A girl, sitting on a large rock, bathed in light and positively beaming. No, not a girl. A faerie. And the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. _ **   
**

_ He had seen them before, heard of how they were on the different side of the magical scale from demons. They were all that was good , they brought happiness, protection, and helped the poor humans of the world—the complete opposite of what Kylo did. He was a monster, everything that was wrong with this rotten planet. He fed on the fear of others’ using the power from it to feed even more darkness into the world. _ **   
**

_ He stayed in the shadows, comfortable and alone, just how he liked it and watched her as she continued to hum. She had long, curled brown hair that cascaded down her back, the ends of it dancing along the stone beneath her, almost in time with the tune that fell from her lips. Her skin was nearly translucent, creamy and smooth and almost as bright as the large moon in the sky above her.  _ **   
**

_ Kylo had expected faeries to be small creatures, but she seemed of average height, maybe even a little taller than average, her long legs sticking out from her small skirt. It was made of flowers, greens and deep auburn's coating her skin and matching the small top to go with it. How the faeries could make these outfits, how the leaves and flowers could hold together could only be done with magic—and it was stunning; she was stunning.  _ **   
**

_ He could only see her side profile, and it was perfection. Her porcelain skin was round at her cheeks, reminding him of a small hamster and making him smile. She had a small nose, small features, and there was something so endearing about it.  _ **   
**

_ The only thing that he would change about her, the only thing he would improve, was the fact that she looked so sad. Just like he had felt before he stumbled across her here. Kylo had the intense need to change it, to see what she looked like when she smiled—to be the reason for the smile on her face.  _ **   
**

_ He took a deep breath and coughed loudly enough that she would be aware of his presence and she stopped singing instantly, her pointed ears sticking out the side of her hair picking up the interruption.  _ **   
**

_ “Who’s there?” she said softly, but firmly. She wasn’t afraid, and his heart warmed.  _ **   
**

_ Kylo took a few steps further into the clearing, standing tall and lifting his hand up to wave at her—which he decided a little too late was completely ridiculous—she didn’t know him. But from the shock on her face as she turned to look at him, she knew what he was...and her eyes narrowed.  _ **   
**

_ It was the normal reaction he was used to seeing from people, especially those who lived in the light. They didn’t like demons, and he knew they had good reason to. But still, seeing the reaction for her, this goddess in front of him, it hurt more than he liked to admit.  _ **   
**

_ “Do you like spying on people?” the girl asked him, standing up from the rock and giving Kylo a view of her body—curvy in all the right places, she had long legs, a small stomach and from what he could see, pert little breasts. He shook his head, not wanting to think about her tits right now. He could think about that later…  _ **   
**

_ “Sometimes,” he joked, hoping his light heartedness would help her see he wasn’t here to hurt her. “Besides, how do you know I was spying? I just arrived.” _ **   
**

_ The faerie cocked her eyebrow at him, then a dazzling smile took over her beautiful face, leaving him breathless. “No. You’ve been listening to me sing for about ten minutes, and standing there watching me for five.” _ **   
**

_ Kylo’s mouth fell open and he tried to come up with an excuse. “I—um—I was just—eh.” Tried and failed.  _ **   
**

_ She laughed, the sound coming from her mouth even more addictive than her singing and Kylo smiled, the action unnatural from him, using muscles he probably hadn’t moved in years—but it felt so fucking good.  _ **   
**

_ “You were just spying,” she said again. _ **   
**

_ “You caught me. The question is though, how did you know?” He wanted to know because really, if he was a good demon, she shouldn’t have heard him.  _ **   
**

_ Her smile faded and she looked puzzled as she replied, “I don’t know, actually. I could feel you, you know. Like you were calling to me in a way. Never felt that before.” She shrugged, like it was the most simple thing in the world—but it wasn’t.  _ **   
**

_ “I feel it too. I mean, I felt it too. You.” _ **   
**

_ He was so bad at talking to girls, not that he really ever had, not properly. He’d kissed girls, slept with them too...then again there wasn’t much to do for demons during the day. But actually talking to them, that was another thing entirely.  _ **   
**

_ “Weird, isn’t it? Aren’t we, you know, demons and faeries, supposed to be enemies or whatever?” _ **   
**

_ “I don’t know what we’re supposed to be, only what is,” he responded and decided to be brave and walk a little closer to her, and to his elation, she didn’t move away. “I’m Kylo.” _ **   
**

_ “I’m Rey. Nice to meet you, Kylo. Even if you were spying on me.” Rey, it suited her, he thought. She was bright, like the sun, warm...everything he wasn’t.  _ **   
**

_ He chuckled, his hand reaching up and pushing his hair from his face, hoping it didn’t end tangled up with his horns. He watched as Rey stared at them—she appeared fascinated and he blushed. Normally he didn’t care what people thought of him, they always saw the worst anyway, but with Rey, she seemed genuinely curious, like she wanted to know more about him.  _ **   
**

_ “I like your horns. You suit them. You know, I’ve never actually met a demon before.” She seemed sad, just like she had been when he had been first watching her.  _ **   
**

_ “You haven’t? How come?” Kylo wanted to know more, any piece of information about herself that she would give away he would grab and hold close.  _ **   
**

_ She huffed, and started to walk around the rock so she was now the one coming closer to him. “I’m not allowed.” _ **   
**

_ “What? How?” _ **   
**

_ “Well, when you’re a soon to be Queen, they like to protect you, keep me safe is what they say.” Her shoulders were slumped in defeat, and he knew how she felt. It seemed they both had a path laid out for them, one that neither of them wanted to follow.  _ **   
**

_ “You’re going to be the Queen? Of the faeries?” _ **   
**

_ “Yup,” she said, popping the ‘p’ loudly as she spoke. “Rey, The Faerie Queen of Fire.” She was mocking herself, rolling her eyes at the title.  _ **   
**

_ He knew the feeling well. “That’s funny. Especially since I’m to be a King.”  _ **   
**

_ Rey laughed, her head fell back, exposing her long neck to him and the urge to kiss it, to nip the soft skin overcame him and he stepped forward, before quickly stopping himself again.  _ **   
**

_ “Now isn’t that a coincidence. The future King of Ice and Queen of Fire meeting like this.” Her eyes were wide, humour mirroring them. “Now, I know for a fact that we're supposed to be enemies...but it’s a good thing I don’t like to follow the rules.” _ **   
**

_ Kylo grinned and stuck out his hand for her to officially shake. “Me neither, Rey.” _ **   
**

_ She took his hand, her small palm pressing against his. As soon as their fingers touched a bright spark flew out from their connected hands, shocking them both as they pulled back. Kylo was stunned and looked between them, not sure what and caused the rush of magic from their meeting of skin.  _ **   
**

_ “What was that?” Rey asked, her eyes flying back and forth between her and his hand, now a few metres apart.  _ **   
**

_ “I’ve no idea, but I’ve never seen it before—shit—it felt kind of well…” _ **   
**

_ “Amazing?” Rey finished for him, her smile in full force again and making his heart beat even faster.  _ **   
**

_ “Yeah, amazing.” He didn’t know what else to say, he could still feel the tingling in his hand, shooting up his arm and making him feel light-headed.  _ **   
**

_ “Do you think that—oh, wait, sorry...I’m being summoned—they must have noticed I was gone.” Rey looked around frantically, the happiness from her face now completely gone. “I need to go, I’m sorry.” _ **   
**

_ Kylo wanted to groan, to stomp his foot like some child and demand she stay, demand that they touch hands again, that he learn everything he can about her. But it wasn’t to be, she was already walking away, her back to him.  _ **   
**

_ “Rey?” he blurted out, her name a question on his lips, but he didn’t know what he was asking.  _ **   
**

_ Luckily, she did and she bit her lip, nervously it seemed as she turned around. “Tomorrow night, same place, same time?” _ **   
**

_ “Yes, of course, yes,” he blurted out, refusing to give her a chance to change her mind.  _ **   
**

_ “Our secret?” _ **   
**

_ “Our secret.” _ **   
**

_ And then she was gone and Kylo was left with his head spinning, his hands shaking and his heart pounding. His night had started out one of the worst, to quickly somersault into one of the best of his life. _

* * *

She was late, but then again, Rey was always late. He wondered what she was doing, what was keeping her from staring back at him in the mirror. Even as impatient as he felt, he knew he would wait as long as it took, would wait forever for her.  **   
**

He sat on this throne, the large room empty, as always. He didn’t like to have many people around him, only Rey. So he sat here every night, the mirror in his hands and a pen and paper next to him—waiting for her.  **   
**

Then finally, not a few minutes later, the mirror in front of him started to light up and Rey’s beautiful face came into view, her smile as bright as the day he first met her.  **   
**

It was a funny thing, love, the most powerful thing he had ever known. It had always been strange to him that at demon school he had never been taught about its power. The demons relied on fear, on darkness, but Kylo knew if they used love instead of hate, then things would be so much better for all of them.  **   
**

He’d learned the hard way, of not knowing that love was possible until he heard her sing. The beautiful angel sitting on the banks of his secret haven; her heart open and bare to him from the moment they met. She had never judged, never asked too much from him, never expected him to be someone he wasn’t. Rey had loved and accepted him for him—darkness and all.  **   
**

The short time they had together had been the best of his life and he would do anything he could to get it back again—to get back to her.  **   
**

He smiled back at Rey, and winked at her before saying the words “I love you” out loud, knowing she couldn’t hear but relying on her improved lip-reading skills.  **   
**

A tear fell down her cheek and she mouthed it back to him, then held up a single finger, confirming it was one day until she would be in his arms again. His heart started to beat faster, his smile the strongest and most genuine it had ever been.  **   
**

Yes, one day till they were together again. And he would finally, finally be whole again. **   
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please drop me a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
